An Amusement Park Trip
by Elephant66
Summary: After the war Harry has been left in a depressed state. Hermione is determined to fix that.


**An Amusment Park Trip**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! This is a somewhat Harry/Hermione story. But it could go either way some may see it as romance and some may see it as friendship. I will let you decide for yourself. This story take place after the war partly in Grimmuald Place and partly in an amusment park. Also the Harry Potter series belong to great JK Rowling. I take no credit for her characters. I am just someone who likes Harry Potter and writing. Also this story is for the Houses Competition forum. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

(This section is for the Houses Competition forum)

House: Hufflepuff

Category: Themed

Prompt: Amusment Park

Word count: 838 words

Now on to the story!

* * *

Alone in Grimmauld Place sat a nineteen year old boy with dulled green eyes, messy black hair, round glasses, and a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Alone Harry Potter, the Chosen One, sat on a faded couch watching the dancing flames in the fireplace. His mind racing of the war, that happened one year ago. Slowly digging himself deeper, deeper into sadness and darkness. Believing all of the deaths were his fault, all his fault. He barely cried, but now tears streamed down his face like rain. It was all his fault.

"Harry," a soft voice Harry could recognize anywhere. A nineteen year old girl slowly sat down next to Harry wrapping her arms around him. She had eyes like honey, wavy curls of light brown hair rested on her shoulders. "Harry." She knew what he was thinking she knew him through and through, "Harry, this is not your fault." Hermione squeezed him harder. "Harry if you sit here all day you will just fall deeper into sadness. You need to get out and do something." Hermione pulled away and gently lifted Harry's chin so their eyes met. "Come on, let's go somewhere." Hermione looked deep into Harry's green eyes taking note the way his eyes have been dulled from their vibrant green ever since the war. Her goal was to bring back the Harry she used to know. Bring back the life in him.

Hermione grasped his hand and together they apparated away. They arrived in a broken down amusement park. "Where are we?" Harry whispered quietly. Hermione turned towards to him and gave him a small smile, "an amusement park. I once went here a long time ago with my parents when the amusement park was still running. Come on." Hermione lightly pulled on Harry's hand, leading him towards the old Ferris wheel. They took a seat in one of the booths of the Ferris wheel.

Hermione wrapped one arm around Harry and slowly lowered her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a long time. Harry broke the silence, "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why have you always stayed by my side? Ginny gave up on when I fell into my hole of sadness. You broke up with Ron to help me. Why? Why sacrifice so much for me?"

Hermione grasped both of Harry's shoulders and looked into Harry's eyes, "Harry...you are my best friend, you mean everything to me. I may have sacrificed much for you, but I don't regret one bit. If you-you," Hermione took a deep breath and a tear slid down her face, "died. I don't know what I would do with myself. I don't want to lose you." Tears slowly slid down her face like raindrops on a window. Harry with a shaky hand gently wiped away the tears.

"Hermione..."

"Yes Harry?" Her voice was quiet and shaky.

"You are the best friend anyone could ask for." Hermione smiled shyly and interlocked her hand with his. After a long moment of silence. Harry whispered, "can we walk around a bit?" "Of course, Harry." Harry stood up and took her hand and pulled her up. Hermione noticed that Harry's green eyes were slipping out of darkness.

They walked aimlessly around the amusement park. Until they came up to a roller coaster. "Hermione don't you wish we could ride the roller coaster." They stopped in their tracks. "I could probably use magic to make it work." Hermione turned towards him and smiled, "would you like that?" Harry gave a small smile back, something he hasn't down in a while, "yes, I would love it." Hermione pulled out her wand and performed some complicated spells. Once she finished, she turned around and smiled at him. "It's ready." Hermione led him towards the roller coaster. They climbed on together and with a flick of her wand they were off.

The ride slowly took off and gradually rode up an incline. Hermione looks towards the ground and gave a big gulp they were far off the ground. Hermione never really enjoyed roller coasters or heights, but she would do anything to see Harry's eyes light up with life again. They slowly tipped over the edge and the drop began. Hermione grasped Harry's hand as the drop went. They both gave an exhilarating scream. The ride continued with Hermione and Harry holding hands the whole way. Hermione heard Harry's laughter which caused her to laugh. Something neither of them had done in a long time. As the ride came to the end Hermione turned towards Harry. Hermione smiled and noticed Harry's huge smile. Their eyes met and they let out a long laugh.

They stepped out of the roller coaster and Harry wrapped Hermione into a hug. "Thank you, Hermione." As they left Hermione looked over to Harry and smiled as she notices his eyes have turned from a dull green to their original, vibrant green. And nothing could make Hermione any happier. Harry has come back to life.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! I really enjoyed writing this. So I hope you enjoyed reading it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Anyways have a nice day!

-Elephant66


End file.
